yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 150
Jonouchi's Revenge!, also known as ' "For the Sake of Bonds!!"' in the Japanese version, is the 150th chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga and the 209th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Dark Yugi defeats Dark Bakura with "Slifer the Sky Dragon," leaving Bakura badly injured. Jonouchi vows revenge on Marik, as the second match of the quarter finals is announced. Summary Telling Bakura that here it comes, Dark Yugi attacks him directly with "Slifer the Sky Dragon," energy building in the dragon's massive jaws. Dark Bakura laughs to himself, thinking that he'll let Yugi have this Duel, but in the end, the power of darkness will be his. As he mentally stands in front of Bakura with his arms spread wide, he think's that Ryo's weak soul and fragile body only exist for that day, the day he collects all the Millennium Items, the day that Yugi will truly die. He cackles loudly as "Slifer" blasts a pillar of lightning at him, connecting and snapping the cord of the Millennium Ring, reducing Bakura's Life Points to zero. Dark Yugi yells his friend's name, runnning towards Bakura as he lies on the ground, flat on his back. Isono declares that Yugi Mutou is the winner. Honda asks Yugi if Ryo is okay, and Dark Yugi lifts his friend by the shoulders, asking if he's all right. Bakura weakly whispers his friend's name, and Dark Yugi tells him to hang in there. As his friends crowd around them, Dark Yugi tells them that Bakura's all right and conscious. Honda observes that his arm's bleeding badly, and that Bakura needs to be looked at. Anzu quickly suggests that they get Bakura inside. Mokuba orders Isono to get the first aid equipment. He directs Honda, who is carrying Bakura on his back, while Jonouchi carries Bakura's Duel Disk. Anzu picks up the Millennium Ring, guessing that it must have taken over his mind again. She states that he keep forgetting how dangerous it is to wear it. Dark Yugi muses on the mind in the Millennium Ring. He doesn't really know who or what he is, but he sacrificed himself to save the life of his host. He thinks that perhaps that's the fate of the Millennium Items; even if the Item is evil, in terms of protecting its other self, Dark Yugi is no different than Dark Bakura. Yugi pops up, stating that he thinks it's a little different. As Dark Yugi turns to face him in surprise, Yugi states that he knows what Dark Yugi means about protecting him, and he knows that the Millennium Ring and Ryo Bakura are two minds in one body, like them, but Yugi wants to help his other self too. Ever since he solved the Millennium Puzzle, and met his other self, he's wanted to become stronger, for himself, and for his other self. Dark Yugi smiles, replying affirmatively. But right now, Yugi says, the only thing he can do is switch his mind with Dark Yugi's, pointing out that he must be exhausted from his Duel with Bakura, so he should get some rest. Dark Yugi smiles, and he high-fives Yugi, telling him that he'll do that. Yugi takes control, and apologizes to Anzu, explaining that he was conversing with his other self. He tells Anzu that they need to go see how Bakura's doing. Anzu looks at the Ring in her hand. She calls out to Yugi as her eyes go blank, volunteering to hold onto the Millennium Ring and keep it somewhere where Bakura can't get to it. Yugi agrees. Meanwhile, Marik smiles from the sidelines. Isono reminds Yugi about the ante rule, but Yugi dismisses it, stating that he doesn't want it, and that Ryo's got bigger problems to worry about. Kaiba and Mokuba watch him go, and Mokuba comments that there were no surprises there; Yugi won the first round just like they thought. Kaiba laughs, claiming that the only person who can beat Yugi is a Duelist who was chosen by the Gods, just as he was, vowing to defeat Yugi in the finals. Isono declares that they'll hold the lottery for the second round of the tournament in twenty minutes. In his room, Bakura lies asleep in bed, as it's stated that they did the best they could, and he should be fine if he gets some rest. Jonouchi sits with his hands clasped, admitting that it doesn't feel good, even though Yugi won the first round. Otogi admits that he didn't expect the Duel with Ryo to be so intense, but Anzu points out that it wasn't Ryo he was fighting, but the Ring. Yugi admits that the Duel was hard, and his other self really could have lost. On the last turn, when Bakura switched back to this "good self", Yugi's other self couldn't attack. If Dark Bakura hadn't come back, they'd have lost rather than kill their friend. Jonouchi asks if Yugi's saying that the Millennium Ring's personality let Yugi win. Yugi explains that he thinks the Ring thought Yugi was going to attack, that's why he switched personalities, to keep himself from getting killed by the God. Jonouchi asks what the point of exposing Bakura's real personality in the first place was, and Yugi replies that it wasn't him, but a third personality inside Bakura, and he thinks they know who. Jonouchi asks if there were three minds in Bakura, and Yugi confirms it - Marik. Jonouchi thinks that the guy who showed up wearing a hood really is Marik. Yugi muses that Marik was willing to put Bakura's life on the line to beat him, but Bakura's other personality wouldn't risk it. It was actually Marik who knew what Yugi's other self was thinking. He thinks that Marik is quite an opponent. Anzu asks Yugi how Marik got inside Bakura, and Yugi explains that it was through the power of the Millennium Rod. He doesn't understand exactly how, but it has the power to brainwash people. Jonouchi gasps, asking if Yugi means the same way Marik brainwashed him and forced him to fight Yugi. Yugi confrims it, and Jonouchi get's fired up, punching the wall and vowing not to let him get away with it. He's going to beat him. Then he nurses his hand, having left a crater in the wall, as Isono appears on the T.V. on the wall, asking all the Duelists to come to the bridge, as they will now hold the lottery to decide the matchups for the second round. Clenching his throbbing fist, Jonouchi vows that this isn't over, calling himself the Duelist of justice and vowing to beat all the bad guys. Shizuka cheers him on, while Anzu offers to stay and keep an eye on Bakura. Honda thanks her. However, after they are gone, Anzu's eyes blanken again as she holds the Millennuim Ring in her hand and she looks down at Bakura, while Marik's laughter echoes in the background. Isono declares that they will now hold the lottery for the second round, ordering the Ultimate Bingo Machine to activate. The balls roll, showing the numbers of the remianing Duelists (1: "Namu", 2: "Marik", 3: Kaiba, 4: Jonouchi, 6: Mai, and the eighth Duelist as 8.) Jonouchi calls for his number, while Mokuba, of course, wants Kaiba to go next. The numbers are rolled, Katsuya Jonouchi, who comments that that's more like it, vs. Marik Ishtar. Jonouchi looks at "Marik," fired up again and vowing to beat him with his own two hands. The two Duelists stand at the arena, Rishid having removed his hood. Mai tells Jonouchi that he'd better win, and Shizuka cheers her brother on. Gritting his teeth, Jonouchi thinks that anyone who comes between him and his friends has racked up a serious debt in beatdowns, thinking that "Marik" should brace himself. Rishid simply looks determined, with the real Marik telling him that Jonouchi's as frantic as a rat in a trap, just the way Rishid likes it. May his Traps finish him off. Yugi muses on Marik, while Kaiba thinks that if "Marik" has "Ra" in his Deck, Jonouchi will make a perfect lab rat. Jonouchi tells "Marik," "let's go," as they declare "Duel!" Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production history Jonouchi's Revenge' is the 150th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist. In the Japanese manga it is the 209th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 24 of the Japanese graphic novels and volume 17 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist graphic novels in English.